The Camping Conundrum
by TheNewSpooks
Summary: When a Robloxian survives a disastrous camping trip, he, his family, and friends are roped into a fight for their lives.
1. Camping-Part 1

It was dark.

it was damp.

but most importantly, it was everlasting.

The truck had been moving for what seemed like hours now. the lone man, commonly abrreviated to as "Party" twiddled his thumbs in boredom. Well, he would, if he had thumbs, that is. He stared blankly into the deep, inky black of a sky while rain poured down. H was sitting on the back of a truck, with 11 other individuals. They seemed almost as bored as he was.

"We're here! Everyone off!" a deep voice from the front shouted. It had been so long, Party had nearly forgotten what time it was. He looked upwards in confusion, seeing that the sun was already high in the sky, not a single cloud to be seen. It was Noon, for sure.

The group piled out of the truck, Some of them dashing into a bush to take a piss. Party coudn't blame them, they hadn't stopped once during the whole trip. He aqquainted himself with the surrounding area;The forest looked like it stretched on for miles. This is what people said when they thought it was unique.

**What people said about Camping.**

Before too long, it was getting dark. Party had explored the forest with a few other people. A great big hulking mountain of a spider, baring an everlasting smile on both of his faces. It wished to be known as "Despacito". There was another person too, a small, skinny guy who could give Scp-106 a run for his money when it came to having anxiety. He only said stuff when people asked him. He was known as Hank.

The group arrived back at the campfire, unaware to the tree above them. One of the group, a lanky yellow man, kept shouting "SHREK IS HOT" over and over again. Even despacito spider hated it by the end. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Despacito shouted, loosening something from the tree above.

in that moment, the whole group felt their skin crawl.

a huge creature swung down, a rope around it's neck.

_it was a body. a fucking body._

the shadowy humanoid lay there, a permanent smile on it's huge face. That face. it tore the group into chaos.

Hank dropped forwards, fainting at the sight of it. for one moment, everyone was silent, just staring at it. Without warning, it pounced on the lanky yellow man, known as Noob, tearing his skin apart.

The whole group ran, leaving Hank and Noob behind. he wasn't about to risk his life for theirs.

Then it happened, the acid rain. Everyone scrambled for the tents, including Despacito carrying Hank. A few of the group just stood there, crying and begging to be let in. Soon enough, they were all just piles of nothing in the rain. It washed away Noob's corpse, getting rid of the evidence. Now Party knew whwhat people meant when they said it was unique**_._**

**_What people said about Camping._**


	2. Camping-Part 2

**Night 2: 8 Remain**

After the horrifying first night, the rest of the group was still in shock. a tent had come down during the night, forcing them to think about who to leave behind to die. The surviving 8, Hank, Despacito, Party, an egg with legs(Egg), a smart-looking douche with glasses(Douche), a man who rivalled Despacito in pure height and bulk(Tiger) and a **_THOT ASS FURRY BITCH_**(Furry) decided to leave out Egg, Despacito, Douche, and Party to die in the inevitable acid rain.

"Hold up." Douche said, staring at Furry. "I've found a cave." He continued, "We're all staying there for the night, you _ y i f f ."_

And so, the night was spent in a cold, damp cave in utter uncomfortableness. Despacito was running around, screaming something or other about eating a tide pod. Furry was touching random people in the cave. Tiger and Douche were watching the outside for the creature. Party and Hank were just kinda sitting on the ground.

Furry ran up to Douche, caressing his hair like a pedo. The room suddenly fell silent as everyone looked at Furry, slowly shuffling away from her.

Douche was the first one to break the silence, pulling out a knife and stabbing Furry in the foot.

"HOLY JESUS PEELINGS" Party said, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE IN CALIFORNIA NOW" Despacito followed up, laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE" Tiger stumbled back, hitting the wall.

"I am sexually atrracted to knives...owo..."Furry said, before passing out.

by the time she had woken up, the entire group was in chaos. Despacito was running at the wall, spamming the famous last words: "Shrek is hot"

Douche and Tiger were standing towards each other, a knife in both of their hands.

Party was hitting his head against the wall extremely fast, before fainting.

Hank was sitting on Despacito's head, shoving rocks into his nose.

And egg...just stared at them, unmoving, emotionless.

"It's just like in Vietnam..." it said.

"...what's happening?" She questioned.

The entire group stared at her.

"the Pic-A-Nic basket went bye bye..." Hank laughed, before knocking himself out.

about two minutes later, Furry was back with the basket, barely holding herself together after the acid rain. she handed it over, collapsing with a final "...OwO..."

Despacito ran over, saying ,"I guess she doesn't feel so good." as the group watched her turn into nothing. Gone. Reduced to ashes.

"i've finally figured out the identity of our comrades." Douche began, pushing up

his glasses and taking out a sandwich. He took a bite, saying "it was actually one of us! it was-" before clutching his throat, collapsing to the floor and dying.

Egg walked up to Despacito, saying "he just loco'd his last roco."

Suddenly, a huge rock came crashing down into the cave, crushing the picnic basket.

"Da pic-a-nic basket just commited die." Said Despacito, staring at the rocks.

Almost as suddenly, a huge rock dislocated from the wall, revealing a passageway.

"Hey Egg, kinda funny how all the joke characters are dying?" Said despacito, carrying Egg on his huge head.

"Don't try anything, loco roco." It said, staring with a blank smile, as always.

"I've seen some serious shit..." it continued.

_6th June,1944: R-Day Landings_

"LET'S MOVE! LET'S MOVE!" A Robloxian shouted, moving out of the boat and onto the beach. All the others soldiers did the same, including a curious white Egg and a literal Wolf Person. Suddenly, the egg stopped in his tracks. He could see countless robloxians being gunned down by the forces ofMineCraft. He stopped there, right in the middle of the crossfire, staring at it all.

"War...war never changes..." it spoke softly, paralysed with fear.

Just then, a random guy pushed Egg out of the way, narrowly missing a bullet.

Instead...it hit the guy.

Now behind cover, Egg could ponder over his failures in the military. It was bad enough that he froze up, but seeing somebody he didn't even know give their life for his...made him feel like a waste of a soldier.

And his permanent smile would always haunt himself and others. No matter the situation, a smile was always present on his huge, bland face. Something that would always keep him from a normal, non-memeish life.

It was a scar that would never fade.

_Present Day: Camp Site_

The group set off into the open tunnel, spotting a bear in it, wandering around. It went further into the cave, being followed by another one...then two more, then three more, then five bears wandered through the cave.

The group sneaked through the pathway in the tunnels, almost at a ladder at the end of the cave. Just a little further, and Party could get back on the truck, leave this hellhole, and go back home.

_And then his phone rang._

The group grinded to a halt, Party slowly taking his Mobile Phone from his pocket.

_It was his damn insurance company._

"It's fine." Said Egg, still resting on Despacito's head. "The bears couldn't have heard-"

But they did. **They heard.**

They came running through the small cave, charging towards them. Hank was the first person to notice, pushing past Tiger to get to the ladder and pulled himself up. Despacito was next, climbing onto the wall and out. Party was next, Egg hitting his head as he fell.

There was just Egg and Tiger left in the cave.

Tiger, using his brute strength, grabbed Egg and threw him up the ladder, Despacito grabbing him at the top. He reached the ladder, grasping onto a rung and pulling himself up.

But it was too late.

A bear had thrown its mouth around Tiger's foot, pulling him down to the ground. Using his last strength, Tiger desparately pulled the knife out of his pocket, cutting his own leg off.

And with that, he climbed up the ladder, and collapsed onto Despacito.

"I would like to inform you all that I am not a jungle gym." He said, moaning.

And so, the group decided to rest in the tent once more, before setting off to the truck.

Party was awoken from his slumber by an ear piercing scream, filling his ears instantly. He jumped up, alerting everyone else that something was wrong. And then he noticed.

**Hank Was Missing.**

The team got out of the tent, scanning their eyes for any traces of Hank. Even his glasses. Anything that could be useful. The hard part was, of course, that it was still night.

Party stumbled through the darkness, hitting his head on a tree. He felt around in complete darkness, finding a rope.

_"That's strange..." _he thought, realising it stretched around the tree.

He pulled Tiger's knife out, getting it close to the rope. He cut through it, finding a person grabbing his shoulders.

_OH SHIT, OH GOD, IT'S THE DEMON! _

He thought readying the knife.

But instead of killing him, not even hurting him, he felt something fall into his outstretched hands. It was...

...Hank.

He hugged Party, patting him on the back, as the two walked back to the tent.

The others were already wide awake, Tiger wrapping some bandages from Egg's backpack outside around his leg, and Despacito and Egg on lookout. Considering what little time they had together, the group had grown in bonds considerably.

But before anyone could say anything, a dark fog appeared from the ground, covering their shoes. Hank, seemingly aware of something, grabbed his backpack and ran. Party followed behind him, as Tiger and Egg rode on Despacito.

Hank dashed up a ladder to a large, stone pillar. The fog was rising fast, and was soon up to the group's knees. Party climbed up the pillar, seeing that the whole forest was covered in the mist. Finally, Despacito used two of his six legs to steady Tiger and Egg, and using his other four to get up the ladder.

The demon was already there, creating a bridge of darkness towards the group. It walked slowly towards them, a wicked grin on its face.

**but a miracle happened.**

The sun rose upon the forest, burning away the fog. The beast collapsed, slowly turning into dust. Party stared it down, counting its misdeeds towards the group.

"Shall I continue?" He said, staring at the now half-dusted beast.

"No...it wasn't me...it was...the one who bears the backpack..." it said, only down to its head.

"W-what?" Tiger said, looking up in shock.

But before the beast could continue, its head disintegrated, leaving behind nothing.

Egg tackled Hank to the floor, knocking himself and Hank off the pillar. Landing on his back, Hank pulled out a knife, jamming it into Egg's leg. He keeled over, Hank walking to him with a knife, but then...

**The Spider Attacked.**

Despacito leapt down from the pillar, piercing Hank's knife arm with a leg. He cut it off, running towards the exit of the forest. If he could just get out, he could frame somebody else for his murders. Throwing his knife at Despacito, he, and everyone else, noticed something drop from his backpack.

**Rat Poison.**

He ran without it, nearing the truck he had come in, heading into the desolate road and into the truck he had come in. Despacito picked everyone up, blocked the knife, grabbed the rat poison, and dashed after Hank. He had already killed the driver, starting the car himself and driving into the horizon.

"So...what now?" Said Egg, looming around.

"There's a town nearby. We can get healthcare over there...I hope." Said Despacito, hobbling along down the road.

_And so, a camping trip went horribly wrong, leaving only 5 of the original 12 alive. And yet, the mystical killer among them vanished into mystery, baffling law officers everywhere. The evidence of a killer among them was a knife, a bottle of rat poison left at the scene, and a hand from them cut off by a survivor. DNA tests are currently being held to determine the killer's identity. __Among the survivors were a Spider, an Egg, a-_

Hank switched the radio off, cruising grimly through BloxBurg. He had fashioned a new hand out of old car parts, and was still testing it out. He outstretched his hand, finding it worked perfectly.

"One day. One day, I will enact my revenge on them." He said to himself, curling his metal hand into a fist.

**One. Day.**


	3. High School-Part 1

Party, who had now fully recovered from his wounds gained from the chaos at Specky Woods,strolled up to his car. Jumping inside, he remembered of his usual place of work. He was an English teacher at a school not too far away. And so, he returned to his usual place of work, on a usual Wednesday, at the usual time.

He pullled his car up in front of the school, noticing a school bus arrive in front.

Shit, I'm that late?

He thought to himself, sprinting into his classroom. Taking out a book, he'd have some time to himself, since there was nobody in his class until about an hour later.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed a bit. Then flickered, and finally, went out completely. Stumbling out of his room, he felt around in the darkness for something to grab onto. He grabbed the handle of a classroom door, swinging it open at the same time the lights came back on.

Inside were many, many frightened young adults, all with looks of worry in their eyes. Just then, the lights flickered once more. a small child and the teacher of the classroom were absent afterwards.

He coughed slightly, leaving the room before dashing back to his classroom. Grabbing his bag, he ran back to the door.

But it opened before he touched the handle.

Many pupils poured into his classroom, pushing him to the floor. They gathered behind the back wall, wincing at something behind Party. He slowly turned around, seeing a huge, dark, humanoid abomination with claws like knives and a smile carved on its face. It lunged its claws at Party, narrowly missing his head. He ran to one of the desks, vaulting over it just as the creature swiped again. Reaching into his backpack, he remembered that he had packed a cross, if something like the Camping Trip at Specky Woods happened again.

He pulled it out, holding it in front of the beast. But it just stood there, staring at it. Suddenly, it swiped through the cross, scraping Party's wrist on the way. He climbed onto another desk, jumping to the one nearest the back wall. The beast looked at him, its eyes glowing with hatred. Ploughing through the desks, it swiped at him once again, cutting a mark in the side of Party's head. The children has already ran out the door, leaving Party to die on the floor.

The beast walked up to him, readying its claws. Raising them high, it scraped the ceiling, causing it to fall over. he saw this, regained a sense of hope, and ran for his life. Bolting out of the front door, he could see black fog everywhere. But he didn't care. He was going to get to his car, and mist wasn't going to stop him, no matter how much it...hurt? Party dashed inside his car, paying it no bother, and drove away, leaving the children inside to survive. He didn't care where he was going. He didn't care why the fog hurt. He didn't care about the children. He just cared about getting out of there. He turned on the lights, seeing the creature from before launch itself against the window. Party backed up, and drove away from the school.

Everything was fine...for a few seconds.

The creature had pulled itself under the car, puncturing a tire. Party barely shook it off, his car slowly shuffling towards the nearest town.

Meanwhile, the students, still trapped inside the school, dashed for the door. All 29 of them. The first one out, a jock, suddenly bolted back inside, coughing like he just inhaled a lethal gas.

He looked back at the door, yelling, "WHY IS THE AIR POISON?"

A small, boney boy with glasses and brown, tidy hair, said, "I told you global warming was a thing."

Another student, a girl with blonde hair and cat ears, (OH GOD FURRY 2.0) exclaimed, "That's not what global warming does. Right?"

"Right. Global warming's fake, didn't I tell you?" The jock said, pushing the boy out of his way. "That's just retarded." The boy openly said, staring at the him.

"YOU WHAT?!?" He said, being held back by many other students. "I'LL SHOW YOU RETARDED, BASTARD! GET OVER HERE!" He continued, trying to push away everyone holding him from attacking the tiny boy.

"*Bastard* wouldn't be the correct phrasing." He said, straightening his glasses. "It's Simon, you Neanderthal."

the exchange lasted for a while, with both boys yammering insults and cursing at each other. In the end, it was decided that for the time that they were stuck in the school, they would split into two groups. The huge jock, Clark, and his girlfriend, the lady with cat ears, Stacy, went into one group that would go into the eastern part of the building, holding the Science and History classrooms.

Meanwhile, Simon and his team of...less physically gifted students... would go to the west side of the building, featuring the classrooms of Maths and English.

Clark and his group investigated the now ruined science class, desks and scratch marks all over the room. Blood was all over the floor, signalling to Clark that they wouldn't be having any more lessons from that particular teacher.

"Heh." Said Clark. "Never liked him anyway." He walked around the classroom, but never found a body. Bodies didnt mobe on their own, he knew that.

Suddenly, a slender looking figure bashed through a window, letting toxic gases into the school. Clark burst out of the classroom, moving a table in front of the door. The othed students watched in horror as the gas seeped through the edges of the door, surrounding Clark as he started choking. Running out of the fog, a couple of students in his group ran up to the door, trying to cover up the sides. They disappeared into the fog.

Yet, it didn't stop. Blood splatted on the walls, with a student falling down dead. The second one ran out of the fog, before something pierced his skull from behind, so far that it came out the front. Everyone ran for their lives from both the gas and the creature to the other side of the school, pushing past the group of people there. Everybody bolted out the backdoor, leading to a field, that also led out to a gym. For some reason, the area was fog-free.

Not for long, though.It started spreading out through the door, chasing the students as they ran through the field. Large holes erupted from the ground, killing many people from the fall. The ones who made it past the holes then just had to sprint to the gym.

If only it was that easy. Simon, who was slowly falling behind the group, looked behind him to find that the fog was somehow growing tentacles. It grabbed at him, missing and instead tripping up the person in front of him.

Clark got to the gym first, instead letting others get in first. He grabbed a crowbar propped up against the outer wall, charging back to strike at the tentacles. A few others did the same, including his punk-like friend Duncan. They striked at the tentacles, saving Simon from near death. Both Duncan and Clark retreated, after the darkness consumed everyone else around them. The gym door was locked tight, and even a crowbar wouldn't pry it open. Clark stayed behind at the door while the others climbed up a series of boxes to get to a window, bursting through just in time. "damn...thing...won't...BUDGE!" Clark gave up, climbing up to the window before being swatted inside by a tentacle, which was too small to fit any further into the gym.

Everyone just looked at each other, the fifteen people left alive from the original thirty. It was getting late, and they'd have to bunk down in the gym. Not the most glamourous place in the world, but it was all they had.


	4. High School-Part 2

It was morning. The fifteen people left had woken up, the sun shining through the gym windows. At least, used to be windows. Now they were just holes in the wall after everyone bursted through last night.

The first awake was Duncan, who immediately woke up Clark to talk about their escape plan.

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point here, if we wanna go, we're going now." Said Duncan, crouching down at Clark.

"Why now? Why not until they're awake?" Clark replied wearily, gesturing towards the rest of the group.

"Don't you get it, you idiot? They'll slow us down!"

Duncan shot back, scowling at Clark.

"But we can keep some of them, right?" Clark said, still half asleep.

"Yeah, the ones that can actually move their asses to save their lives!" Duncan said, growing increasingly more urgent by the minute.

"No way, man. I'm helping everyone else get out. My dad's been in my position a couple of days ago. Helped people live. Been in hospital ever since. A real hero, my dad is. And I'm doing what he did. I'm helping everyone out.

Duncan paused for a minute in disgust, then gathered a couple other people. A ginger-haired boy with a white, dirty vest, and a black-haired girl with a blue, much more well-kept vest.

"You've changed, Clark." He said, leading the other two through the door.

The other eleven then woke up after. Of course there was Simon, Stacy, Clark's girlfriend, had survived as well. Then there was a fat, black man with stubble, a dark blue jacket, gold chains around his neck and a dark jacket, named Brick. Then there was Yuri, a Russian lady who wore a fur hat, boots, and a large winter coat.

"No time can be wasted. We must move now." Yuri said, in a thick Russian accent.

She immediately headed to the door, followed by Simon, then Stacy, then Brick. Clark stood by the door, watching everyone go out. Since Duncan had left with two other people, that left twelve people left, five of which had already left the gym, including Clark himself. That left seven people to still leave.

Sam, a ginger boy with glasses and a striped shirt walked past. Then there was Nüb, a german noob. Yet, the only think that made him german was that he wore a german hat. And, of course, he said üf a lot. He wasn't a German, per say, rather a man who just liked german eggs. After him was Jo, a tomboy, who wore a gray sweater and had blonde hair. Then, after her, Chris, a tall, black haired guy with a basketball vest. Then Zeke, who wore a green sweater and a bobble hat. The last two in line were Bridgette, a student who particularly enjoyed surfing and was always in a swimsuit, and Jeff, her muscly boyfriend with a cowboy hat and purple jacket that barely ever wore a shirt or footwear.

Clark walked at the front of the group, next to Stacy, who was regaling everyone of how her great great great grandad invented gyms.

"You. Strong man." Yuri said loudly to Brick. "Make lady shut up."

Brick just sort of stood there and shrugged. He didn't say anything.

"You shut up now." Said Yuri to Stacy, scowling at her.

"Y'now, my great, great, great Uncle Joe invented winter coats." She said, prompting her to explain the inner workings of coats. Terribly, of course.

They walked into the canteen, taking a sit down to plan their next move.

"Let's get to know each other better, eh? What's your favourite type of animal?" Zeke said, sitting down next to Brick. He had a Canadian accent.

Brick just stared at him.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Zeke persisted.

Brick just shook his head.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Zeke said, getting slightly fed up at Brick.

He just looked at the floor sadly.

"We could get through the tunnel under the school." Suggested Clark.

"My great-great-great-" Stacy began, before Jo slammed her in the face, knocking her over.

"There's a tunnel under the school?" Chris said, slightly skeptical.

"Yeah." Said Jo, deadly serious.

"Used to go down there and write random shit all over the walls." She continued.

"Nice one, from one dude to another." Chris said, smiling at Jo. He walked off before Jo could even explain she was a girl.

"Shall we go, then?" Simon asked, clearly anxious.

"We'll go in pairs." Clark replied, wanting to get out as soon as possible. "For safety."

"Everything's fine with me, dude, just as long as I'm in a pair with my girl Bridgette." Jeff said calmly, clearly not caring that there was a demon in the building.

Everyone assembled into pairs:

Jeff And Bridgette

Chris And Jo

Brick And Zeke

Clark and Stacy

Simon And Sam

Yuri and Nüb

"Alright, we'll go first to make sure it's safe, eh?" Said Zeke, pulling the already trembling Brick down a staircase that lead to the tunnel. Next went Jeff and Bridgette, and then Chris and Jo's duo. After them went Clark and Stacy.

Yuri was pulling Nüb towards the staircase while he clung on to a wall, not wanting to go. Both Sam and Simon were too scared to go down.

Suddenly, the door to the room they were in smashed open. It was the creature. It immediately ran over to Yuri, swiping at her while she narrowly ducked down. Nüb ran into a corner, while Sam ran down the stairs, followed by Simon. The creature instead ran towards Nüb in the corner, impaling him.

Nüb could only let out a weak, final "Üf" before dying on the floor.

Simon and Sam ran down the stairs. "Geez! 16 years of gaming didn't prepare me for THIS!" He yelled, panting as he suddenly tripped down the stairs. Simon heard footsteps behind him, as Yuri sprinted past him. "Faster, small boy!" She said, staring at Simon. Simon was only getting more and more tired as time went on. "Fuck it!" Yuri said, picking up Simon and carrying him down the stairs.

Zeke and Brick reached the bottom first, followed by Chris and Jo, then Clark and Stacy. Jeff and Bridgette reached the bottom rather slowly due to them making out on the way dmown. "Well, should we keep going?" Said Zeke, already heading forwards down the hallway. It was barely lit. Suddenly, Sam came crashing down the staircase, falling on top of Clark, who was at the bottom of the stairs. Yuri then came running down the stairs after him, carrying Simon down with her. "We move! Now!" Shouted Yuri, running towards Zeke, still carrying Simon. Suddenly, the creature reappeared at the end of the hallway.

Sam picked himself up and ran back upstairs, followed by Jeff and Bridgette. Zeke, who was already halfway across the hallway, started sprinting back towards the group. Yuri, a little behind Zeke, turned around and ran calmly away from the creature. Chris and Jo ran down to the other end of the corridor, making a left at the end of it. Clark got up and ran to the left of the hallway, followed by Stacy. Yuri ran into a smaller room off to the side, taking Simon with her. Finally, Brick ran over to Zeke, who was nearly at arm's length of the creature, grabbed him, and pulled him along the path of Chris and Jo. "Woah, you're fast, eh?" Said Zeke, noticing that Brick was much faster than the creature.

The monster stumbled around the hallway, following Yuri's path into the room. She looked behind her, noticing that the monster was inches away from her. It swiped at her, and as she barely dodged it, she realised that the swipe has broken the ventilation shaft above. Without hesitation, she threw Simon into it, and then climbed into it herself. The creature poked at them from outside the shaft, managing to cut Yuri on her leg. Sne kept shuffling through all the same. Simon, who was in front, found an exit to the shaft, and tried to punch it open, only injuring himself. "Step aside. Let me handle." Yuri said, kicking it open. They both jumped down into a tall room, with wooden planks protruding from the sides. Suddenly, Stacy, Clark, Chris, and Jo all ran into the room from a side door, followed by the monster. It drew close, until it noticed a large hole in the ground, which made it run back through the side door. Zeke and Brick rushed in, looking into the hole. Zeke screamed, and then made his way up the platforms, followed by Brick.

Simon looked down in the hole, seeing that it was filled with lava, somehow, and that it was rising fast. "LAVA!" He screamed, slowly following Brick and Zeke. Yuri ran after him, picking him up again and more quickly ascending the planks. Clark began climbing them too, followed by Stacy, who was somehow doing extremely well. "It's simple, really!" Said Stacy, about to go into another rant. "My great great great great..." She announced, thinking Clark was interested.

Further down, Chris had a thought. "I mean, who's to say that the lava won't just stop at the top of the hole?" He said to Jo, not seeing that the lava was overflowing the hole. He turned around, seeing the lava slowly come towards them. "Oh geez! I've never even kissed a girl!" He said in horror. "And I've never kissed a boy!" Jo said, looking at Chris. "Uh... that's alright! I don't judge!" He said, while making for the stairs. Jo facepalmed, before heading up the behind him.

"My great great-WOAH!" Stacy continued, losing her focus and falling into the lava. Zeke reached the top first, sliding down a large pipe that led outside. Brick followed him, then Clark. Yuri threw Simon down the pipe, then slid down herself, followed by Chris and Jo. The group walked round to the front of the school, finding Sam, Jeff and Bridgette. Clark looked back at the school one last time, and Simon walked over to him. "Hey, uh...Sorry for being a dick back in there."

"It's fine, dude. I get it." Clark said sadly, thinking about how close Stacy came to making it out.

Suddenly, the creature, almost dead, ran towards Clark and Simon, before a car came speeding along, and a figure inside it smashed the creature's face in with a baseball bat. The car slowed down, revealing that the figure was Duncan, who was accompanied by Eva and Scott, who were in the back. The window slowly rolled down, prompting Clark to say "Dad?"

It was Tiger. "I thought about your old man, so I went to go see him when we got out. Good thing we did, huh?" Duncan said, while the car cruised alongside the group of Zeke, Brick, Clark, Simon, Yuri, Jeff, Bridgette, Sam, Chris and Jo, and the disaster at the high school was finally over.


	5. Innovation Inc: The End?

Party was sitting alone in his hospital bed. It was in the dead of night, and he just couldn't sleep. For the past few days, he'd been having a terrible recurring nightmare. It began with him in some sort of factory. It was a bright, cyclinder shaped room. At the end of that room was a door, and whenever he went through the door, a shadowy figure would appear and kill him.

Suddenly, an Egg flew through his hospital window. Not just any old Egg. It was Egg, the memelord from the camping trip. Behind him came Despacito, crashing a car into the window and destroying the wall. Party screamed, before Egg haphazardly stuffed a bag over his head and kicked him out of the bed. Despacito grabbed him, stuffing him into the car before grabbing Egg and reversing out of the half-broken wall they came through.

Egg looked at Despacito from the passenger seat, saying "I don't think that was ethical." Despacito responded with "You're the one who stuffed a bag over his head."

"At least I didn't break into a hospital using a car!"

"Because you can't drive."

"You're the one who ate tide pods!"

"You're the one from Vietnam, Boomer."

Both Despacito and Egg took a moment to stop and realise that an argument between joke characters is pointless.

Meanwhile, Tiger, Duncan, Clark and Simon drove towards the same destination. Tiger, Duncan, and Simon knew what was about to happen, but Clark sat in the back clueless. In place of Tiger's bitten-off leg, there was a large, metal pole. "Just helps me drive." He said whenever someone asked about it.

Eventually, Despacito's and Tiger's cars pulled up outside a large facility of some sort. Both groups got out, greeting each other. "What are we doing again?" Asked Egg, confused as to why he was even there. Simon began, with "Ever since I saw that creature from the High School, I knew I'd seen it before. My Grandpa used to work here, and he always showed me cool stuff from his workplace. He'd shown me a picture of it before, so it must've come from here." The group seemed up to speed with the information, as Duncan interrupted "So we're gonna go in and bust this place wide open." As the team set off into some sort of guest door, Despacito and Egg stopped for a minute. Despacito looked up at the sign for the facility, saying "Innovation Inc." While Egg was busy kicking open the back off the car to get Party out.

Everyone stepped inside, seeing a large window that overlooked a series of conveyer belts and other contraptions. There was also a ventilation shaft above them, guarded by a security camera. Duncan immediately smashed the security camera, setting off some kind of alarm. Tiger threw Egg at the ventilation shaft's grate, knocking it off, before throwing him up again to get up. Despacito climbed up a wall and through the grate, while hanging on to Party. Duncan used Tiger as a stepping stone up, climbing through the ventilation shaft. Clark threw Simon up, then climbed up himself. Finally, Tiger pulled himself into the ventilation shaft, barely fitting. They shuffled through, Finding another grate. In the room was the creature from the High School. Then there was two. Then three. "That's three too many." Said Clark, shuffling past the grate.

Eventually, the group got to a drop, leading down to another grate. Clark jumped down first, breaking the grate and falling on a scientist below. He was in some sort of lab. Down next came Egg, who used Clark to break his fall and immediately broke another scientist's neck. The scientists betan fleeing the room, one of them pulling a gun out before his hand was swiftly cut off by a large arm of a spider. Despacito was somehow behind him, and began breaking his bones so he coukd form him into a balloon dog. He gave the finished piece to Egg, and it was crushed by Tiger landing on it. Next came Duncan, then Party, then Simon.

Outside of the lab was some sort of control center. Behind some glass in it was a giant, red orb.

"That must be the core!" Said Simon.

Suddenly, Egg was pulled back by some sort of rope. At the end of that rope was a man in a security uniform. However, he was familiar. The man was Hank.

He punched Egg back to the group, leaving him severly wounded.

"You..." said Party, rushing towards him. Hank punched him with his makeshift robot hand, sending him back into the control room. Tiger, Duncan and Despacito rushed forwards to attack Hank, while Clark, Egg Simon ran into the control room to get Party.

Tiger pulled out a knife on Hank, attempting to stab him before being blocked by Hank's robotic hand. Duncan pulled out a crowbar and slammed it into Hank, before he retaliated and broke the crowbar in two. Duncan launched himself Hank, punching him before being sent backwards into the control room. Tiger stabbed Hank successfully, before being choke-slammed into the wall. Despacito pierced Hank rapidly with his legs through the chest, giving Hank no time to retaliate. He grabbed Hank, throwing him into the control room and through the glass. Hank got up, shooting Despacito in one of his legs, before Party got up, and threw Egg at Hank.

Egg knocked Hank back into the core, heating it up so wildly that it reached Meltdown temparatures. The team began to run out. First was Tiger, then Despacito, carrying Egg, then Clark. Emergency doors began to close around them, as Duncan threw Simon into a spot by the exit, helping him escape, which was immediately blocked off by the doors. Party and Duncan helped each other into the ventilation shaft, accidentally falling into the room containing the many creatures. Duncan whacked one across the face, before retreating out the exit, followed by Party, as the facility exploded.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Egg, as everyone got back to their respectful cars. Party could return to his normal job, Furio and Clark would have their family permanently safe from any more murderous hell creatures, Egg and Despacito could go on to be succesful memes, Duncan could go back to his delinquent ways, Simon could go on to make more and more scientific discoveries, and one man and his murderous tendencies were gone forever.

And so goes the story of Camping, a story of betrayal, murder, memes, furries, vietnam flashbacks, punks, russian people, and a fat gamer guy.


End file.
